


My Guardian Angel

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Crying, Depression, Don't we all hate bullies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Self-Harm, Some characters have issues, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: "You must continue to live on..."After losing someone precious to him, Touya has troubles controlling his emotions. Little did he know was that he would see that someone again...in his dreams.
Relationships: Barry/Lyra, Cheren/Touya | Hilbert, Heavy implied Touya/Calem, Hibiki | Ethan & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas, Kyouhei | Nate/Touko | Hilda, Leaf & Red (Pokemon), Slight Cheren/Hikari | Dawn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_A ringtone for an alarm goes off_

A hand clicked on the dismiss button on the phone. A boy got up as a yawn escaped his mouth. It was nothing unusual. It was just the morning of a new day? He got out of his bed and stretched. He sighed quietly before heading to the bathroom.

The boy's name is Touya.

* * *

Once Touya took a shower and got ready, he walked to the kitchen to greet his mother and get some breakfast. "Good morning, Touya." His mother said. Touya smiled as he walked down the stairs. "Morning, mom!" Touya replied happily.

In addition, he smelled his favorite breakfast. Pancakes.

Pancakes was Touya's favorite breakfast. He always liked blueberry pancakes and he would do anything to get some. As his mother cooked, Touya put a slice of bread in the toaster. Touya then took a small glass out and poured some orange juice in it.

_Thank god he didn't brush his teeth before he ate._

Once the pancakes were done along with the toasted bread, Touya put a pancake and his bread on the plate. As he ate, he looked outside the window. The sky was smiling as there was the sunshine and the blue sky with white fluffy clouds. It doesn't seem like a bad day will happen today.

He also looked at two houses. One of them belonged to Bianca, a close friend of his. The other belonged to Cheren, who is also a close friend of him. Unknown to everybody, Touya has feelings for Cheren.

Once he finished eating breakfast, he brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag. Once he decided he has everything in his bag, he walked out the door. "Bye, mom!" Touya called and out and his mother waved.

* * *

As Touya walked to school, he noticed Cheren.

 _'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.'_ Those words continue to repeat in Touya's head. He worked up the courage to go run to him.

"Cheren! Hey!" Touya called out to him. This got his attention and he waved. Touya ran to him. "Hello, Touya." Cheren replied and Touya smiled big. He decided to humor him. "And hello to you, Cheren!" A small chuckle escaped Cheren's mouth.

It's like Touya felt a calming aura around Cheren. He always felt comfortable around him. "Hey, guys!" They turned and saw Nate. "Nate, hey!" Touya greeted and they both high five each other. Although, Nate was hesitant to do it. Cheren couldn't help but chuckle even more from that.

They met Touko, Rosa, and Hugh along the way. As they walked, they realized something. "Gods...is she late again?" Rosa asked when they stopped walking. "She could be." Touko replied. "Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" They heard a voice say. "Welp, there she is..." Cheren calmly spoke.

They saw Bianca run up to them. "So sorry for being late!" Bianca said with a embarrassed smile. Cheren sighed quietly and looked away. "Bianca, you shouldn't continue coming late." Touko said to her. As they continued walking, they saw the others wait in the courtyard. "Hey, guys!" Brendan exclaimed. 

"Hey, Brendan!" Touya said, exchanging brofists. Everyone was here except one person. "Hey, where's Calem?" Nate was the first one to ask, his shy voice escaping his mouth. They all looked around. Suddenly, Red closed his eyes. "I'll call him." Red got on his phone and left.

Everyone got confused but they chose not to press.

They talked for a while. Touya decided to talk to Cheren. Red didn't return at all. After 6 minutes passed, they heard the bell. "We have to get to class!" Lucas said before going inside the school. Everyone else nodded.

* * *

"Ha ha!"

"Look at him! He looks so dumb!"

"He shouldn't have come to this school at all!"

Cheren sighed quietly as he heard this. This has been going on for quite a while unfortunately. "Hey, nerd!" One said. "Watch out!" Cheren felt a crumpled paper ball hit his head. Cheren flinched but didn't say anything. The teacher wasn't here yet apparently.

"Hey, nice hair!" One of them said. "Mind if I gave it a haircut?" He heard footsteps approaching his desk. Cheren realized what was going to happen. He turned and-

Suddenly, Cheren felt a cut. Cheren grunted in pain. "Oh my god! What have you done?" Dawn asked as he heard the grunt. The bully stopped and looked. He saw the tips of the scissors covered with a little amount of blood. He looked and he saw Cheren clutch onto his shoulder.

Everyone turned and gasped at what they saw.

On Cheren's left shoulder was a cut that went through his uniform. In addition, parts of the end parts of his hair was cut as well. Overall, the cut looked pretty bad.

"I'll get you to the nurse's office!" Dawn said and stood up. Cheren didn't want help. If they really wanted to hurt him physically, then that means they want him dead. But he couldn't do anything other than accept Dawn's help.

Dawn took him gently to observe the cut. She looked at the bully. "Now look at what you have done!" Dawn said angrily to him. The bully stood back. Some of them began laughing at Cheren in pain. "Get away, pretty girl." One of them said. "Otherwise, we will hurt you too!"

Dawn growled and then took Cheren out of the room. As they were walking down, their teacher saw it. "What happened to you, Cheren?" Dawn looked at her. "A boy with scissors tried to cut his hair, but instead he cut his shoulder." Dawn explained. "I'm taking him to the nurse." The teacher nodded. "Thank you, Dawn. How kind of you. He will take some disciplinary action." She left.

Dawn helped Cheren walk to the nurse's office.

* * *

The nurse fixed Cheren's cut after Dawn explained what happened. "You shouldn't use your shoulder for a little bit, okay?" The nurse said and Cheren nodded. Once the nurse left, Dawn looked at him. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Dawn said. Cheren didn't reply.

Suddenly, she heard soft crying sounds. She turned to look, only to see tears fall down. "Cheren...?" Dawn asked and Cheren looked at her. "This has been going on for 3 months..." Cheren spoke weakly. Dawn looked at him. He suffered bullying for 3 months. 

One of Dawn's hands went on Cheren's right cheek. "Don't worry...me and the others will make sure this stops..." Dawn assured him. Cheren didn't say anything other than a weak nod. "Thank you, Dawn..." Cheren replied weakly and they stared into each other's eyes.

Their hearts raced when it came to each other for some reason. They didn't know unfortunately.

* * *

Cheren knew that the bullying wasn't gonna stop either way. Cheren winced as he moved his shoulder a little. The cut must have been a little deep. He couldn't tell. He sighed quietly as he opened his locker to get one of his notebooks.

"Hey, Cheren!" A voice called out to him. He turned and saw Touya walking to him. "I saw you go the nurse. What happened?" Touya asked. Cheren could swore he felt his blood turn to ice.

"Can we talk later? After school?" Touya nodded.

* * *

"He did what?!"

Cheren flinched when he heard Touya yell. They went through a boring day of classes and they were on swings. Touya insisted about it and Cheren couldn't talk out of it. "Yeah..." Cheren replied and showed Touya the cut on his left shoulder. "Oh my god..." Touya said quietly. "Dawn took me to the nurse's office and from what I heard, the bully got in trouble for it."

Touya nodded. "Yeah, he did. I saw him walking to the principal's office." Touya replied and Cheren didn't reply. What could he say at that point? They sighed quietly together and continued to use the swings.

_Back and forth...back and forth...and the process repeated..._

* * *

Touya lied down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He had dinner and decided to go to bed. Shortly after he got home, he worked on his homework and studied. "Now I'm really worried for Cheren..." Touya spoke quietly before pulling the covers over himself. It has been a rough day since exams were coming up.

With a soft sigh, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Touya...save me...save me...SAVE ME!!!_

* * *

Touya woke up almost immediately. He didn't knew what that was. "Was...was that a nightmare...?" Touya asked quietly to himself. "It sounded like Cheren...but it sounded like...someone else..." Touya sighed again before going back to sleep.

* * *

_Same ringtone...same alarm..._

Touya pressed the dismiss button and he yawned. He looked at the time on his phone. _7:12 AM_. Touya rubbed his eyes. He thought about that dream he had last night. He looked through his notifications. He saw a voicemail from...

Cheren?

This was sent to him at 3 in the morning. Touya clicked on it to give it a listen.

_"Hi, Touya....it's me, Cheren..."_

Cheren sounded so tired in the voicemail. He really did.

_"I...I can't live with a lie any longer. I'm sorry to state this, but...I decided that I will end my own life."_

Touya flinched from this. No...

No!

 _"All the bullying is starting to become too much for me. It's like the bullies want me dead, so I will grant them that wish. I sent this voicemail to others as well. So, Touya, I know you are not gonna be happy, but I want you to know that..."_ He paused for a few seconds before speaking. Touya also heard sniffles.

Was Cheren crying when he recorded this voicemail?

_"...that you were a great friend along with the others. No...you are more than that. I love you, Touya. No one knew about my feelings for you. I realized that I don't deserve to be with you. You deserve to be with someone better than me. Someone who will protect you, someone who will love you more than me..."_

Touya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Cheren truly felt this the whole time?

_"Anyway, I gotta go. I'm so sorry for being a burden to you, Touya, and to everyone...and I'm sorry for not being a great friend...I hope you will forgive me..."_

The voicemail ended. Touya immediately got up and got ready for school. He ran out of the house. His mother went to work early so there was no time for breakfast. Touya continued running. He didn't think about waiting for the others.

He saw Cheren walking towards...train tracks? There was also a couple of students waiting for the train as well. But Touya was so far away. He knew he needed to get there, fast.

Touya continued running. He saw the train coming. Why was no one stopping Cheren? He then saw Cheren...

...leap towards the train tracks as the train came. Everyone gasped in horror. It felt like everything slowed down.

"Cheren!!!"

Cheren looked at him as he was falling to the train tracks. Tears were sliding down Touya's face as he knew that he was too late. He swore that he saw Cheren give him a sad smile as tears fell down his own face. Touya tried to grab Cheren's arm but...

The train hit Cheren, causing blood to spill on students that began screaming. Blood also spilled on Touya. This was no joke. He hoped that he would stop Cheren...but he failed to.

He fell on his knees as he saw the train stop. He noticed that Cheren didn't have his stuff with him. He couldn't respond. He couldn't do anything. He felt the world turn upside down as he fainted.

* * *

"Touya, wake up!"

Touya woke up almost immediately. He noticed that he was back in his room again. He saw Nate and Calem. "What...what happened...?" He then realized something. Cheren...was it all a nightmare. "Cheren...Cheren!" Touya looked at Nate and Calem. "Where's Cheren?" Nate and Calem looked at each other with sad looks.

"Touya..." Calem spoke softly. "I'm afraid that Cheren has died." Touya felt his blood turn to ice. "...He committed suicide by jumping into the train tracks when the train was coming." Touya immediately realized something. This was no nightmare.

This is reality.

"They c-cancelled school today because of that." Nate said, stuttering as he nervously played with his hands. "Me and Calem carried you back here." Touya felt tears sliding down his face. He began crying. Nate and Calem looked at him before hugging him, leaving Touya crying in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went normal, but it was filled with lots of grief. Cheren has killed himself and Touya felt heartbroken. Nate and Calem left as Calem stated that he had to get home before his mother scolds him for it again. It's like he lost all of his emotions and that there was no way in getting them back. Touya knew that a funeral was gonna take place in two days.

Suddenly, everything went silent. It all stopped.

Touya felt genuine pain in his heart. Before he could register what was gonna happen, he fell on the ground, his vision blurring before it went to black.

* * *

_No sounds of beeping._

Touya woke up, only to see that he is in the hospital. He wondered why he is in the hospital. He saw Bianca and Touko looking at him. "Touya...you're awake." Touya stayed quiet as he looked at her blankly. He looked at the heart monitor and he only heard no beeping. There was no sign of a heartbeat.

What the hell is going on?!

A doctor came in. Touko and Bianca came up to him. "What's wrong with him, doctor?" Touko asked. The doctor shook his head. "It seemed like he had a heart attack...and his heart is not beating." The doctor explained. "But I'm surprised that he is still alive."

Touya still stared blankly. He gently raised a hand to his chest. The doctor was right...no heartbeat. Not even a single bump was pushed gently to his hand. Did this explain why he doesn't feel a shred of emotion? "What's..." He spoke softly but trailed off. Touko and the doctor looked at him. "Come again?" The doctor replied as concern washed through him, Touko, and Bianca. "What's wrong with me, doctor...?" Touya asked softly. It's like his voice is soft like a songbird, it felt like his voice sang a soft melody but it sounded oh so broken.

"I have no idea." The doctor replied. "This seems to be a rare case of as we never had a patient that survived a heart attack and that their heart doesn't beat afterward." If he could still feel emotions, Touya would feel surprised, but he couldn't. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing. He looked in a nearby window. He looked at his reflection. It's like his reflection is mocking him in order for it to not feel grief. He studied himself.

His sienna eyes clearly showed no sign of emotion at all. His hat was not on his head, which revealed his more messier brown hair. It felt like he couldn't think about anything anymore.

* * *

Two days have passed.

The sky was indeed crying with its rain. It felt like the sky was grieving as well as everybody was. As Touya worked on online work due to him choosing to skip school, he heard his doorbell ring. He looked at his door before going back to work. He didn't feel like moving. He heard his doorbell ring again. Touya didn't move at all.

Another ring.

Nothing. He continued typing.

Another ring.

"Shut up."

His voice was softly spoken. He heard his doorbell ring once again. "I said shut up." Touya said blankly. There was nothing to feel, at least to him. He heard his doorbell ring again. He sighed quietly and walked downstairs. His mother left for work so Touya was home all alone. He looked out the window, only to see the others. They were all wearing black clothing. Touya knew what this meant in one word. Even as he thought about it, it would have no effect on him. If it did, it would leave his heart aching and he would break down crying, harshly. The one word...

_**Funeral.** _

Touya continued to stare at the door for a few seconds before opening the door. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Touya's appearance. "Touya...how are you?" Ethan asked, only to receive no answer. Touya walks away and Red enters in along with the others. "We're about to head to Cheren's funeral." Red speaks as Touya looks around. "Do you...want to come with us?" Brendan asks, only to receive no response. Touya heads to the bathroom with some clothes before closing the door. The others looked at each other and they shrugged. Few minutes later, Touya came out wearing black clothing as well. All of them nodded to one another and they left.

* * *

Students from the academy gathered around for the funeral. Touya couldn't feel a heartbeat. He still wondered why he is still alive even his heart is still not beating. Rain continued pouring down. Touya looked around. Some students were crying as they heard a priest speak about Cheren. Touya noticed that some students were doing their best not to cry. As the service went on, Touya continued staring at the coffin, ready to be buried underground.

When it came for the coffin to be buried, there was different reactions. But most of these reactions were grief-stricken. Touya saw Nate cling onto Brendan as he began to cry. Dawn covered her face as she too cried. Lucas fell on his knees as he began crying. In addition, Touya noticed Barry kneel next to Lucas as he tried to comfort him, even tears were falling down his face. Suddenly, Touya felt a wetness down his own face.

A tear?

How could he shed tears even when he can't feel anything? He couldn't think about it, nor did he want to.

* * *

Everybody left once the funeral ended. Touya stayed behind as he stared at the grave. He knew that Cheren is dead and that he is permanently resting. Touya continued to stare at the grave as the sky continued crying.

Touya looked like he had a sad expression but he doesn't feel anything. Not even a shred of sadness. So why did a tear fall down his face? He couldn't tell.

_"Touya...can you hear me?"_

Touya turned around, only to see nothing. What was that he heard? He couldn't tell. "Time to head home..." Touya quietly spoke.

* * *

As Touya lied down on his bed, he continued to listen to the rain. His mother had got back and she is making lunch. While Touya listened to the rain, he stared at the ceiling. It was pure silence in his room. He heard his doorbell ring and the front door opening. Touya didn't move at all. "Touya? Someone is here to see you..." He heard his mother call out. Touya still didn't move as he stared at the ceiling. After 10 more minutes, Touya decided to move and he left his room. When he walked downstairs, he noticed the person who wanted to talk to him.

Calem.

"Calem...?" Touya quietly spoke. Calem nodded quietly before walking towards him. "How are you feeling?" Calem asked to him, but Touya didn't respond. Calem sighed quietly as he knew that he would receive this reaction. "I knew I would receive this reaction..." Calem quietly mumbled. "...I'm fine." He heard Touya's voice speak. Calem looked at him as he heard his voice. "I'm...sorry..." Calem spoke as sadness washed through him. Touya looked at him as he saw the sadness in his face. "I'm assuming you're not feeling any heartbeat?" Touya nodded to this question. Calem sighed quietly and walked up to him. Touya looked at him, but only to feel himself getting pulled into a hug.

It's indeed that it was rare for Calem to hug him. "I'm so sorry...I really am..." Calem said to him. Touya stared at the wall before hugging him back.

* * *

Night has arrived as the sky stopped crying. Calem left after bidding Touya and his mother goodbye. Touya laid on his bed after eating dinner. He didn't know what to do at this point. He felt his eyes get heavier with sleep before he fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Touya...I want to help you..." He heard a voice say. "But how can I when I'm dead?"_ Touya woke up without making any sound. He looked around, but he saw nothing. Touya sighed quietly before falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun came through with its morning rays. This didn't wake Touya wake up as it felt like nothing can wake Touya up now. It was now a Tuesday but everyone was still grieving, even the bullies were. If Touya were to feel emotions, this would make him feel sick. He couldn't tell if the bullies were _genuinely_ grieving or they were faking it. Touya got in the shower and got in his school uniform.

He looked outside and he saw Red and Nate walk in the street to walk to school. He saw them walk slow, as if they were waiting for him to come out. Touya grabbed his school bag and he walked downstairs. He saw his mother and she looked at him. "Are you okay, sweetie?" His mother asked him and he nodded. "Are you sure?" Touya nodded again and his mother hugged him. Touya hugged her back in return as he couldn't reject his mother who cares for him.

* * *

During school, he passed by Cheren's locker, but only to see a memorial on it. It had a photo of Cheren on it with notes and flowers. Touya stared at it before walking away quietly. As Touya continued walking, he heard a voice again.

_"Touya...if only I can feel you..."_

Touya looked around for the source, only to see students walking to their next class. Where is this voice coming from? It sounded like the voice he heard last night. The voice sounded like it belonged to someone.

Someone he knows or knew.

He then saw Nate walk by, but he saw a worried face on him. Nate looked at him and slipped a note in Touya's bag before leaving. Touya noticed this but didn't protest, nor did he had the energy to do it. "I wonder what the letter is about..." His voice spoke softly.

* * *

When Touya got to the cafeteria and sat down, he went to get the letter out of his bag. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Touya, I'm sure why you got curious to read the letter. I wanted to see if you are alright, but I got scared to visit you for some reason. It's like I heard a voice in my head, but I couldn't figure out the source._

_So, the point of this letter is...I want to meet you after school at your house. It turns out that I found out some stuff about Cheren after I decided to visit his family. But it depends if you want me to see you._

_If you do want me to see you, then you can text me since you have my phone number. I'll be sure to meet you at 8:00 PM. But...I'm really worried about you, Touya. I really am. Just be careful for me._

Touya blankly stared at the letter. He pulled out his phone to text Nate.

* * *

After school, Touya got home, but only to see his mother gone. He saw a note from her that stated that she decided to go grocery shopping. Touya blankly stared before placing his school bag in his room.

He decided that he should just...end it.

End all of it. All of his suffering, despite the fact he couldn't feel it.

"I...I don't want to live anymore..." Touya said softly before walking out of his room. He decided to eat an apple as he knew that he won't live to see the next day. He didn't want to see the next day anyway. Once finished eating, he threw the apple core away in the trash before leaving.

_"Touya...don't consider killing yourself."_

Touya stopped walking and looked around for the source. "Why...why are you following me?" Touya asked softly without emotion, but only to receive no response. Touya sighed quietly and continued walking.

Unknown to him, Touko got out of her house to go walking as well. However, she noticed Touya walking. "Touya...?" She spoke and she decided to follow him.

* * *

As Touya walked, Touko followed him as she grew concerned for him. She gasped when he saw Touya walking to a cliff. Waiting at the bottom of the cliff is water, ready to consume Touya.

Touya looked down to see the water. "No more...will I suffer..." Touya spoke softly. Right before he can step off...

"Touya, no!"

Touya stopped when he heard her voice. He didn't turn around to see her. Touko ran up to him as he tried to step off again. "Touya...don't do it!" Touko said as more concern washes through her. Touya turned his head to look at her. "And why shouldn't I...?" His voice spoke softly.

"Because..." Touko spoke but stopped. She couldn't think straight as she knew that her response won't reach him. "Because it's not right." Touya continued to look at her. "It's not right for you to just kill yourself. Cheren wouldn't have wanted this."

If Touya could feel emotions, he would feel anger. How dare she mention Cheren in this? But he couldn't feel anger. His heart is still not beating, yet he's still alive. "Why mention Cheren in this...?" Touya asked quietly.

Touko flinched when she heard this question. How can she respond to this question? She didn't have the right answer for it, but she hoped that she would stop him from trying to kill himself. "I remember that on the day before he died, he told me to tell you something..." Touya looked at her with confusion but he decided to listen to it.

* * *

_"Touko."_

_I turned to look behind me, only to see Cheren. Cheren looked so tired as his eyes were red. Was he crying a few hours ago? I wonder why. "Can you pass a message to Touya for me?" I looked at him when he said this. He could have texted him or send him a voicemail. But there could be a reason why he's asking me this so I'll listen to him. After all, he is my friend. "Sure, what's up?" I replied to him._

_"Can you tell Touya that...that I'm sorry?" He asked to me. I felt confused right there. Did Cheren do something horrible to Touya? It didn't seem like it as Touya was in a good mood throughout the entire day. "Is there a reason why?" I asked to him, concern washing through me almost immediately. I heard Cheren sniffle after I asked this. This confirms my suspicion. He was crying._

_"Please..." He spoke as I heard him softly begin to cry. "Just tell him I'm sorry, okay?" It felt like something happened, but I couldn't tell. I just wish he can tell me what happened. When it came to secrets, I always kept them private._

_Maybe it's too personal?_

_I nodded after I hesitated for a few minutes. "Okay..."_

* * *

"He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry." Touko said. Touya's mouth opened a little quietly. "I..." Touya spoke softly before passing out and Touko managed to catch him. Touya looked so peaceful in his sleep. To think that he had to see something so traumatic to him.

Especially since the traumatic event happen to involve the boy he had a crush on.

Touko sighed quietly and she began to carry him back home. If only she had the courage to tell Touya sooner, Touya would prevent Cheren's suicide and confess his feelings to him. Then both of the would be happy together. But it will never happen since Cheren is gone.

Dead.

* * *

Touya woke up, but only to see that he is on his bed. He saw Nate sitting next to him. "You said you wanted to see me?" Nate asked as he pulled out his phone to reveal the texts. Touya slowly nodded and he sat up. "Like I said, I got information of Cheren from his family." Nate explained with a neutral face but this faded away as concern washed through him. "What type of information...?" Touya asked quietly and Nate flinched. "Well..."

He noticed Nate getting shy but he worked up the courage to speak.

"S-Some of them are too personal for me to say. Are you sure you want to k-know?" Touya nodded after hearing this question. Nate quietly sighed.

He knew that this would affect Touya, even though he can't feel it.

"Cheren had been bullied for three months." Nate began explaining. "I found out that he actually self-harmed because of the bullying. In addition...I found out something else that is very dark to me" Touya looked at him. "What is it?" Touya asked quietly. Nate didn't respond but he winced.

"He lost his innocence to a senior when he was a sophomore."

If Touya could feel emotions, he would feel disgusted. But he doesn't as his heart still doesn't beat. All Touya could do is for his eyes to slowly widen a little but he doesn't have much of a reaction.

Nate noticed his reaction and his shyness came back.

"I-I'm so sorry, Touya." Nate said and he decided to leave. Touya wanted to talk to Nate even more but he chose not to say anything as he saw Nate leave. With a quiet sigh, he laid back down on his bed as he saw that he is in his blue pajamas. With his eyes getting heavy with sleep, he fell asleep.

...

....

.....

_"Touya, I wish I can talk to you...maybe I can figure out a way for it to happen."_

Touya woke up from hearing this. He looked around, but he didn't see the source for the voice. "Where is that voice coming from...?" Touya said quietly before falling back asleep, secretly hoping that he will never hear the voice again. Unknown to him, this voice belongs to someone he knows.

Or someone he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block while writing this chapter lmao
> 
> When it comes to the Snow White part, I'm talking about the Disney version.

Touya woke up like usual. Things felt different to him as he felt like there was a presence near him. Touya shook his head gently as he still felt sleepy. Touya looked outside the window to see the morning rays of the sun. He remembers the information Nate gave him before leaving. He got out of bed and decided to head to school.

* * *

After getting ready, he started walking to the bus stop. He sees Nate and Touko and they both look at him with concerned glares. Touya looks away before walking ahead of them. Once he got to school, he saw people looking at him with worried looks.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that...?" Touya softly asked to himself. He then saw one girl whisper to another girl's ear. "Hello, Touya." Leaf said quietly as she too was concerned. Touya looked at her and waved. "Hello, Leaf." He replied softly. "Why is everyone concerned for me...?"

Leaf sighed sadly before speaking. "They heard about your heart not beating." Leaf spoke. "One of the boys that picked on Cheren overheard and exposed it, hoping that everyone would pick on you." Touya stayed silent. If he could feel emotions, he would feel anger and tackle whoever did it.

Touya went quiet before walking off. Leaf sighed again and decided to follow him since she is in his class after all. She saw Touya's walking change a little but he continued walking straight. "Hey, loser!" One of the bullies said as he tried to tackle Touya into a locker, but he dodged by moving out of the way. Leaf gasped along with other students as the bully crashed into the locker. Did Touya anticipated that? Leaf couldn't tell. As the bully regained his composure, Touya pushed him back into the locker. "Stay there and think of your actions." Touya blankly stated before walking to his class. Everyone was shocked to see this, even the bully. Leaf followed Touya.

* * *

Things went different. However, while everyone was at the cafeteria, gasps were heard. The same bully that crashed into the locker decided to hit Touya with his lunch tray, leaving a mess of food on Touya's face and hair. "Oh no..." Serena quietly spoke and Elio nodded in agreement. Touya didn't do any movement. He just...stood still. The bully is grinning wickedly as he took pleasure of the sight before him.

Touya gently took hold of the bully's hands and pushed it away, causing the lunch tray to fall on the ground. Everyone expected a fight, but none of it was shown. Touya looked at the bully before walking up to him. "I wonder what is going on in your life." Touya said blankly before walking out. Everyone, even the bully, was taken aback by Touya's words. They never heard Touya speak like that before in the entire school life. Calem stood up from his seat and decided to follow him. "Calem!" He heard Brendan call for him, but he chose not to go back.

* * *

Touya decided that he will go home early. He grabbed his stuff out of his locker. "Touya!" He heard Calem's voice call out to him. Touya stopped but he didn't look at Calem as he heard footsteps approaching him. "Where are you going?" Calem asked, but Touya didn't reply as he still didn't move. Calem patiently waited for a response. Touya didn't respond but continued to get his stuff. Once he grabbed his stuff, he left the school. Calem sighed quietly as he failed to get a response from Touya. He looked down at the floor as Touya walked out of the school.

As Touya walked out of the school, he still didn't feel anything. "Why...?" Touya softly spoke. "Why is this happening to me...? What did I even do...?" Nothing. Of course nothing would respond to his questions. It feels like all of the questions he asks remains unanswered.

" _Touya...can you hear me...?"_ Touya flinched and he turned around, only to see nothing. "Why...?" Touya spoke again softly. "Why are you talking to me...?" Of course, no reply. Touya sighed before continuing to walk home. To him, school is pointless. He feels like he doesn't want to attend, but he knows that he has to. Otherwise, how can he get an education?

* * *

Once Touya got home, he saw his mother looking at him worried. "Honey..." She gasped when she noticed the food stains in Touya's hair. His mother fast walked to him and she hugged him. "I got a call from the principal, stating that you left school early. Does this explain it?" Touya nodded as he hugged back.

"Honey, why don't you take a shower?" His mother asked to him. "I'll bring dinner up to you when I finish making it. How's that?" Touya nodded. "I would like that. Thank you, mom." His mother nodded and Touya walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Once he finished showering, he walked to the bedroom to get dressed. He pulled out a black t-shirt and jean shorts. Once putting them on, he looked at himself. He looks too simple, but he's fine with it. He put on white socks and black sneakers and looked at himself again. Simple, but he is still fine with it.

He looked at his school uniform. The uniform consisted of a navy blue blazer, white collared long sleeve shirt with buttons, navy blue and white striped tie, navy blue pants, and black shoes. He put them in the laundry in order to wash it. After setting the washing machine up, he started it. Touya sat on his bed and he looked at the ceiling.

His mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything. Touya sighed quietly before deciding to work on his homework and to study. He had no choice at this point anyway other than to work on schoolwork.

* * *

As he was studying, time passed. He looked at the time on his phone. "7:55..." He looked outside to see the night sky. Touya sighed quietly. "Oh, Cheren..." Touya said quietly. "If only you were here..." He looked at his study papers. Touya sighed quietly and continued working.

As he worked, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his room. He saw his mother with his dinner. It smelled great. If Touya could feel emotions, he would feel happy, but he still couldn't feel anything. "Honey, I'm here..." His mother said gently. Touya looked at his dinner. It was chicken with a piece of apple pie. The pie was decorated with a small scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you, mom." Touya said softly as he closed his binder and placed it back inside his schoolbag. His mother didn't leave as she sat on the bed. "Have you been doing well in school lately...?" She asked with concern in her voice. Yes, she feels genuinely concerned for her son. Touya didn't reply for a few seconds before shaking his head gently.

"No..." Touya replied gently. "Today, some boy tried to push me into a locker but I dodged. At lunch, he hit me in the face with his lunch tray with his food on it." Touya's mother gasped softly at this. Touya looked at his face in a nearby mirror. There was a red mark on his face from the tray. "Have you talked to your teacher about it...?" She asked and Touya gently shook his head no.

"I suggest you do, Touya." She spoke softly. It felt like her voice was singing a calm melody to soothe him, just like how Snow White comforted a lost bird. "It's not a good idea to suffer from the bullying." Touya nodded as he ate his chicken. Once he swallowed, he spoke. "I will. Thank you, Mother." She nodded and allowed him to eat.

* * *

It was now bedtime. As Touya laid on the bed, he felt his world was spinning. He couldn't feel it, but it felt like he was getting dizzy. He passed out in his bed.

...

....

.....

" _My, my...what happened that led you into becoming like this?_ " Touya opened his eyes when he heard the voice. Is this his dream? He sees a bright light and someone floating down to him. He couldn't tell who this was. "Who's...there...?" He spoke softly. _"You don't know who I am?_ " The voice said.

" _It's me, Cheren!"_

Brown eyes widened. "C-Cheren...?" He spoke softly as he still looked up. There he was, floating down to greet him. "It...It really is you..." Touya spoke softly. " _I'm sorry that your heart stopped beating..._ " Cheren said to him. " _Do you want to know why you're alive?_ "

Touya nodded as he really wanted to know. In all honesty, I wish I could say that he feels desperate, but I can't as his heart still can't beat, which makes him unable to feel emotions. " _It's because I'm keeping you alive."_

If he could feel emotions, Touya would feel surprised. "You..." Touya started speaking after a few seconds of silence. "You're keeping me alive...?" Cheren nodded as he hugged him. Touya gasped softly from it. " _It's not your time yet._ " Cheren spoke softly. Touya wished that he could cry right now. But he still can't. But he wanted to ask Cheren why he felt tears fall down his face even when he can't feel sadness.

_"You must continue to live on..."_

Touya's eyes widened when he heard it. "Why...?" Touya replied quietly as he hugged back gently. " _Again, it's not your time yet."_ Cheren replied gently. " _I want you to live your life the the fullest."_ Touya looked at the ground as he and Cheren are still together in a hug. " _I'm afraid that our time is over."_ Cheren spoke and pulled back gently. 

Touya's eyes widened. "Wait..." Touya spoke gently, hoping to yell. " _Don't worry, we will meet again tomorrow."_ Cheren reassured with a smile. Touya held a hand out, hoping to grab him. "Wait..." Touya spoke gently. He could swore that he may have felt a spark hit him as he found a new energy to do something, despite the fact he couldn't feel anything.

"Wait!"

Before he could say anything else, everything went black and silent.

Touya woke up immediately with a soft gasp. He looked around, hoping to see Cheren anywhere. Unfortunately, he didn't see anything. Touya sighed softly before going back to bed. Unknown to him, there was a small white light near the ceiling.

_"Don't worry...we will meet again tomorrow. I promise."_


End file.
